


Australian Adventure

by NyxSolei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damnit Clint, now you have a hole in your tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Adventure

While training in Tasmania, as a part of a research he agreed to be the test subject of, he had some various thoughts.  
For example, in the nights, when he was sitting on some tree to guard the scientists from the wild animals, he could almoust hear his thoughts clearly and vividly, something that hadn't happened in a while in his blurry life.  
Since he met that agent, his life became even more of a blur, and now it didn't look like it was going to get any better. Ever since Budapest, the world seemed to be a lot less fun than Clint thought, more cold and scary.  
Yes, Hawkeye was scared, even though he had so much upon his blurred life, he was scared to death from that agent.  
He didn't know when or where she would appear and whether it will be to kill him or seduce him or rather work with him for once.  
SHIELD wanted them to be a team, top assassins, top missions. He knew he'll get into trouble, as he always does. With this- Natasha? Natalia? Natalie? Whatever was her name, he'll get into trouble for sure. He couldn't know how will she appear to him next; trusting her was like trusting a blind man to help you cross the road. Unless you're Daredevil and then it's fine.

The night had some sort of comfort for him, because then there was no one to upset then, just him, the bow and that dude.  
Wait, this isn't right- he should be alone there, all the scientists are asleep.  
"Hey you!" He called, as the figure vanished in the shadows, startled by Clint's voice. Great idea, scare away the guy.  
"What?" Clint was startled by a feminine voice behind him, hushing him down before he could say anything,"You'll wake up your guys." She said.  
He was bewildered, how did she- How did someone who was suppoused to be in America, under SHIELD's watch is here? How on earth does Natasha Romanoff does this?  
"You are-" He stuttered,"You are in America but--" He couldn't figure exactly what to say.  
"SHIELD sent me to watch over your butt. And you were missing that saber-tooth cat." She relied calmly, pointing at what looked to him as a rock.  
"I don't need a babysitter-" He protested,"What saber-tooth cat?" Clint stretched his bow, aimed at the rock.  
"No!" She whispered loudly, lowering his bow,"There's no need." She gestured him to follow her to the ground,"I'll show you." She said with a smile.

Somehow, Natasha Romanoff has never failed to amaze him ever since Budapest. She was by far the most intelligent assassin he ever met and the most beautiful, too. Calling him to the ground while there was a threat there was just another way to amaze Clinton Barton with her fierce way of listening to the world, what he failed greatly.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked, following her close behind,"The cat is a danger, it should be shot off."   
"It's a mother, Clint. With her babies." She turned to him, stopping him and gesturing at the cat.  
Now, when he looked closer, he could see a few more figures playing cheerfully with the big one's tail. Aw, cute.  
Then, she went closer to the cubs, humming silently. It looked like.. they were mere stray cats looking for some games, what Natasha provided as she took one of the cubs on her hands, petting and ruffling its hair over and over.  
"They don't bite, if you don't threat them." She smiled to him, offering him the cub.  
"I'd rather not." He said with a glimpse of apprehensiveness in his voice,"You don't wanna know what happened with the last cat I held." He joked.  
"Come on." She walked close to him,"I'll be here." She reassured him, handing him the baby saber-tooth.  
Aw, it was purring. And it's fur was so soft! Like his bed back at home! This.. wasn't so bad.   
For a few minutes, he was concentrated completely on the cute cub he was holding and playing with.  
"Hey, Natasha-" He looked up, noticing that there was no one there.  
He looked back, turning around and searching for her, but she wasn't there. He put down the cub, going to the tents, what was on her mind?  
He found a note, stuck with an arrow on his tent. Dammit, Clint, now you have a hole in your tent! You hate bugs.

"Hey Hawkeye, thanks for the entertainment but I really need to be in America this morning. Anyway, thanks for the device too, works great! I'm sure that downloading information wouldn't be as hard now! With love, the Black Widow."  
He looked up, taking the arrow out of the tent, looking to the far sunrise, "America, huh?" He thought as he decided;  
Natasha Romanoff has never stopped amazing him, even then, when he decided they would, for sure, be partners.


End file.
